


his little bride

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Series: tiny sheiths [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Keith has found his bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his little bride

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, thanks to everyone for giving this series a chance <3  
> i swear i just cannot with four y/o keith and six y/o shiro  
> hope you enjoy this little thing xoxo

 

“Sister Mia, I have chosen a bride.”

The young nun’s hand froze in midair, her pen softly clasped in her fingers. Surely it was still too early for the four-year-old to talk about marriage? But then again, what Little Keith knew about matrimony was limited only to the movie that all the kids watched last night in the common room, which was also the first time most of them ever saw a wedding. Sister Mia decided to just play along with it.

“Oh? Good for you, Keith,” she said, her lips forming into a cordial smile. “And who is the lucky girl?”

Little Keith’s face scrunched up in confusion, then he said as he twisted his neck to look around him, “Where?”

Sister Mia had to stifle a laugh. “Oh, I mean, who’s your bride?”

Little Keith face lit up, like a million stars against a dark night sky, and with a short plump finger he pointed outside of the office window. Sister Mia squinted; there were a lot of kids outside in the yard. Was it Tabitha, the girl who let him borrow her crayons? Was it Kelsey, who introduced him to her stuffed bunny Frezzlepoo? When Sister Mia did not say anything, Little Keith huffed out in mild impatience, and ran up the window and opened it.

“Watch this,” he craned his head and told her, as if he was sharing a big secret for the first time. Then he stood on his tippy toes, placed both hands on the window sill that was still a little too high for him, closed his eyes and poked his head out of the wooden framework.

Suddenly, not more than five seconds later, a taller child ran over and stopped exactly in front of Little Keith’s face, placed his own hands over Keith’s on the window sill, leaned over – and placed a chaste, lingering kiss on his forehead.

“Hey,” Shiro smiled, one tooth missing, his face reflecting the same vibrance and delight as Keith’s. “Wanna come out and play?”

“Be out in a bit,” Keith smiled back, dancing on his toes and bending his knee the way some people do when they’re getting kissed.

“Don’t take too long,” Shiro grinned, gave his hands a little squeeze, and ran off to play.

Keith looked on for a few seconds more, watched the six year-old’s receding figure, before turning back to Sister Mia with the biggest and brightest smile she’d ever seen on him, making her heart melt with such innocence and jubilation.

Then, with his eyes twinkling like tiny sparks, his face turned a shade darker than cherries, as he half-whispered:

“Last night before bed, he said _yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS!!!
> 
> kinda angsty (?? as much as child angst gets??) so if you're still pumped with the fluff from this fic, take a moment before reading this lmao  
> below was the original dialogue i had in mind:
> 
> keith: i want to marry shiro. if we're married, we could live together in our own house, like in the movie  
> sister: that's very nice, keith. let's hope that happens.  
> keith: why? is there any reason for it not to happen?  
> sister: well... you might be taken in by different parents...  
> keith: then shiro and i will go together.  
> sister: so then you'll be brothers.  
> keith: *uncertain* yes  
> sister: but brothers can't get married, keith.  
> keith: so... we can't be taken by the same parents? so that we can get married?  
> sister: yes.  
> keith: so... we have to be separated if we want to be married?  
> sister: ... yes.
> 
> okay and then imagine little keith relaying the message to shiro ahaha okay child angst ends there bc i ran out of ideas and went with the window scene instead lol
> 
> hope you liked it! thank you for reading!  
> kudos and comments are love <3
> 
> p.s. if you just wanna sheith/shirocest, feel free to hmu on tumblr, this is the slacker and #donewithlife @eruriholic


End file.
